This specification relates to digital information processing, and particularly to processing image data.
Digital images can illustrate landscapes, people, scenes, and other subjects. For example, an image may contain an image of a person standing by a landmark. Current technology allows a system to recognize pre-defined objects, for example, images of faces, flesh, animals, etc., as well as the position of the objects within the scene. Thus, for an image that contains multiple objects, e.g., the image of a person standing in front of a famous landmark, the system can identify the multiple objects. These systems, however, do not identify which object within the image is the most important.